


Relaxation

by killerweasel



Series: A Matter of Trust [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Gen, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Gabriel has a request.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: A Matter of Trust [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741594
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Relaxation

Title: Relaxation  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Crowley, Gabriel  
Pairings: Aziraphale/Crowley, Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 300  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6  
Summary: Gabriel has a request.

"What?" Crowley set down the magazine he'd been flipping through. "You've got a weird look on your face, Gabriel."

"I thought..." He bit his lip. "Never mind, it's stupid and you're just going to laugh at me."

"Now I'm curious. What is it you want? I won't laugh." He waited patiently as he watched Gabriel fidget back and forth on the couch. "Would you rather ask Aziraphale?"

"I think that might actually be worse." Clearing his throat, Gabriel focused on a point above Crowley's shoulder instead of the demon's face. "Iwaswonderingifyouwouldletmeputmyheadonyourlegandyoucouldstrokemyhair."

Crowley blinked as he tried to figure out exactly what had just come out of the Archangel's mouth. "Well, I am supposed to be taking care of you as part of the ritual. Are you fine with me touching you like that? It's really personal and intimate."

"As long as it's all we do, I'm okay. The wing grooming is tonight and I'm really nervous about it. I just need to relax a little." He shifted closer to Crowley. "Beelzebub does it when I start to get too stressed."

"Make yourself comfortable and I'll do it." He waited until Gabriel stopped moving around before gently placing his fingers on the nape of the Archangel's neck. "Anytime you want me to stop, just say something."

Gabriel closed his eyes as Crowley's fingers began to work their way through his hair. He heard the demon hum something softly, but had no idea what the song was. It was a pleasant sound. He could feel his body relax with each stroke of Crowley's fingertips until he was almost melting into the cushions of the couch.

Crowley continued what he was doing until he heard a soft snore. A smile crossed his lips. "It'll be fine, Gabriel, you're in good hands with us."


End file.
